Disicpline
by NaaChann
Summary: Dame tsuna gets in trouble, and you wonder by who ? Goodol Hibari of course. Rated M for lanuage, improper tonfa use and cute ukes in maid costumes.


1827 3

Written and plotted by: ImARealPrinceShishi

Beta'd and partly-written by: Toxic-Hibari

"Hiee! I'm gonna be late again!" Tsunayoshi Sawada screamed as he flung himself out of his bed and headed for the door. He had gotten ready in a record time yet again. Grabbing a piece of toast he darted out of the house where his best friend and right hand man (Lol Dirty thoughts!) Takeshi Yamamoto and Hayato Gokudera were currently making out on the side of the house.

' Jeez can't wait till break I see.' murmured Tsuna quietly as he slammed his foot into a nearby tree. "Shit!" He hissed, Tsuna though smirked when he saw the other break apart.

"O-Ohayo Judaime!" Gokudera said with a deep crimson blush on his cheeks. "As you could tell the Yayaku Baka was molesting me again and I ap-"

"E-ehheheheh Gokudera-Kun ... It's alright no need to apologize! It's normal to do between lovers!"

Takeshi gave his signature cheesy grin as he chuckled and leaned over and whispered something into the silver haired teens ear lightly.

" Ma maa Ha-Ya-To-Kun~ Tsuna said it was fine. We can continue later at break for tutoring."

"Right Tsuna lets get to class were already late!" Tsuna thought by this time had already taken off running as he was three minutes late "Hibari-san's gonna kill me! More so bite me to death !" Seeing the gates he didn't see the Skylark however. Running through the gates Tsuna was greeted by a Tonfa to the back of his head and a "Kamikorosu Boku no."

"Hieee! Hi-Hibari-san ! I'm sorry! Please don't bite me to death!" Tsuna screamed like the good ol' Dame -Tsuna. 'Speaking of which he didn't see Reborn this morning, that's weird.' He muttered quietly "Hibari-san! Please don't bite me to death! "

Hibari decided to let HIS Herbivore off the hook for the mean time and smirked. " Fine. Come to the disciplinary room or I WILL bite you to death weak om- herbivore." Shit did I almost say Omnivore? .. Hibari furrowed his brows and walked away. "Lets go! Now." He snarled.

Tsuna got up and went chasing after the skylark in his mind know he was going to be molested again. Wondering what the other would put him in again , there was a cow girl outfit, kitty costume. Bird costume, Lolita thingy , and last week it was a bunny suit. ( LOL Bird , run away HI-Bird.! ))

Blushing at the thought Tsuna walked into the disciplinary office with his cheeks dusted pink and his hair covering his eyes. "U-um..Hi-Hibari-san.."

Hibari growled, " I told you to call me Kyoya when its just us you perverted herbivore." the skylark had started to dig through the locked closet that a had all they're, um, needs in there. Pulling out a little maids costume with garters and shoes he smirked and threw it at the brunet, " Go put that on . No boxers either, put on these." He said flinging a pair of pink lace panties at the male.

TSUNA'S POV.

"How the hell are these supposed to go on!" I said as I adjusted the garters . Already in the outfit I looked at my self in the mirror and placed the little head band in my hair. "I look kinda cute.. " Walking out I stared at Kyoya with a deep cherry blush ." I-I .. What do you need me to do.?" I asked.

NORMAL POV

Hibari smirked and looked at his little herbivore.

"Hn. Come give me a lap dance Tsunayoshi .." He mumbled and sat on the chair putting on some music as he waited. His smirk growing wider as the other crawled in his lap and grinded down.

"I don't really know how but I can try. O-okay?" Tsuna whispered panting as the friction of the lace against the tip of his erection felt amazing .

"Hn Tsunayoshi have a few of these cookies. " Hibari said as he handed the herbivore a few cookies drugged with an aphrodisiac.

Nomming on the cookies Tsuna panted , " Kyoya… can you turn the heat off? Its a little hot."

Those chocolate Orbs glazed over, apparently Tsuna didn't know that Hibari had drugged him.

"Herbivore. Go get me some coffee from the teachers lounge."

Tsuna left and came back a few minutes later with the coffee. His legs trembling and he was panting,

"Oh Tsunayoshi? Are you aroused? Come here and suck me off before I help you ." Hibari said as he freed his erection from its confines.

Tsuna walked over and got on his knees and licked the tip before completely engulfing it,

"Good Herbivore." The cloud groaned petting the others hair as he smirked. "So obedient. " He whispered forcing the boy down completely, a moan slipping past his lips. " Suck harder. There you go." Hibari cooed.

After a few minutes of blowing Hibari Tsuna felt something warm fill his mouth as he struggled to swallow it. " Hn swallow. Now. Herbivore. " Hibari hissed, swallowing what he could. Tsuna gagged as some slid down his chin. "Kyoya... It was to much.. please don't punish me."

"Not punish you?" cooed Hibari evilly, causing the boy to shudder. "You were late Herbivore~ of course you need punished."

Slipping off those white lacy panties, Tsuna let off a whimper as he felt something cold graze over his back. Not really wanting to but still forcing himself to do it, he saw Hibari looking at him, a smirk visible on his face.

"H-Hibari-san-!" Tsuna suddenly let out a yelp as he felt something go up his hole, causing Hibari to snicker.

"Now Herbivore~ this is what I call a 'Punishment'." stated Hibari teasingly, twisting his Tonfa and causing yet another yelp from Tsuna. "although, I do believe I should get on to what I really wanna do."

Really wanted to do? The whole thought scared Tsuna gravely as he felt the Tonfa getting yanked out of his ass. Quickly unbuttoning his trousers, Hibari placed Tsuna on the floor, ass in air.

Pulling down his boxers so they were resting at his knees, Hibari quickly thrusted inside of Tsuna, his screams echoing in the wall.

"H-HIBARI-SAN!" screeched Tsuna, feeling a sharp pain in his ass but rocking his hips back all the same, craving the delicious feeling of Hibari's cock being inside of him. Hibari made a 'Hn' noise as he thrusted continually into his body, loud moans rolling off his tongue despite himself.

"H-HIBARI-SAN!" screeched Tsuna wantonly, swinging his hips back, "HARDER!"

"Hn, only if you call me Kyoya." hissed Hibari, stopping all movement and waiting for him to say it.

"PLEASE KYOYA!"

Hibari granted his wish, now pounding into that small behind at a vicious pace. Another few shrieks could be heard from Tsuna, and right now he didn't give a damn if people in the school could hear him right now. Hibari continued pounding, his hand wrapping round Tsuna's much neglected erection and started pumping it in rhythm of his thrusts.

"KYOYA!" roared Tsuna, cumming all other the others hand. Hibari made another small grunt before cumming himself, glaring at Tsuna while smirking.

"It appears you got my favourite outfit for you covered in cum." stated Hibari nonchalantly, "You must be punished. Ready for round two?"

Around ten minutes later more screeching could be heard, Tsuna in utter ecstasy.

Standing outside the door was Gokudera and Yamamoto, who were both covering their mouths in dismay.

"W-Who knew J-Judaime-"

"Maa Maa, so that's why he wasn't bothered about us being together." chuckled Yamamoto, beginning to walk away, "He was going out with Hibari the whole time.

"B-Baka!" called out Gokudera, chasing after him and then felt himself getting glomped to the ground, groped by the firm hands of Yamamoto.

"Time for tutoring…" chuckled Yamamoto. Causing Gokudera to flush dramatically. Who knew what was going to happen today?


End file.
